In automotive four-wheel steering systems, the steering direction or phase of the rear wheels relative to the front wheels is customarily the same (positive) at vehicle speeds above a relatively low transition speed and opposite (negative) at vehicle speeds below the transition speed. Some proposed systems achieve this relationship through simple crank mechanisms where a wrist pin of a crank on the end of a longitudinal control shaft is received in a slotted yoke attached to a laterally extending rear steer control element. The control shaft is rotated by the front steering gear at a preselected ratio relative to the steering wheel of the vehicle in a direction corresponding to the direction of steering wheel rotation. The wrist pin driven by the control shaft moves the yoke and lateral control element through excursions proportional to the sine of the angular displacement of the crank from a position corresponding to straight ahead driving. In a more complex realization of the crank and slotted yoke concept, the slotted yoke is defined on a member rotatable by the control shaft and the crank is defined on the lateral rear steer control element. The rear steer control element is rotatable about its longitudinal axis whereby the phase of rear wheel steer relative to front wheel steer is established and whereby the ratio rear wheel steering movement to front wheel steering movement is varied. A four-wheel steering system according to this invention embodies a novel, more simple realization of the crank and slotted yoke concept.